How to Save a Life
by Hyde's Bride
Summary: It's five years after the finale, and things aren't too good for Hyde. Can Jackie's return to Point Place save him in more ways than one? JH, ED, KB, F?


**A/N: Hey guys! Welcome to yet another new story from me! I feel kind of bad having so many stories going simultaneously, but even though it will take longer to finish each of them, I promise you that they will ALL be finished eventually with very happy endings. You know me well enough to know that! So this is set 5 years after the finale. Can Jackie find a way to save Hyde? Read and find out! OTH fans will notice a few characters that I borrowed from the show throught this fic. Lol!**

**Oh and check out my friend Marcella's (So Notorious) page. She just added her very first JH story, and could use some support. She's got quite a bit of talent!**

**Since I named the story after a song by The Fray, the chapter titles will also be their songs.**

**Chapter 1: Look After You**

* * *

"Eric I don't care what he says, I'm calling her!" The tall, shapely woman insisted with confidence toward her husband.

He sighed "Look I know you're right, it's just…" He paused sadly before continuing in a more somber tone "I'm worried he can't handle it."

It was at these words that the redhead placed the phone receiver down and pulled her love into a fierce embrace, squeezing him tightly in her arms.

"I know you're worried about him, Eric. He is like a brother to you." She pulled away and took Eric's scared face in her hands "And that's why I'm calling her. If anyone can save him it's her, and if not…" She choked on her words. Neither one of them wanted to think of the 'if not'.

"Then at least they'll have some time together before…" At that, both pairs of green eyes hit the floor.

Eric nodded "You're right, Donna. Call her."

She picked up the jade-colored phone for the second time and dialed a familiar number.

"Hart Designs, Ms. Burkhart's office, how may I help you?" A bubbly voice asked cordially.

"Hey Millie, it's Donna, is Jackie in?"

"Oh hey Donna! I'll put you through." The sweet assistant answered.

"Donna?" Jackie spoke with surprise.

"Hey Jackie." She replied softly.

"Hey! It's been a while. What's up?"

Donna sighed "Jackie, you should come home…It's Hyde."

* * *

Over the past five years, a lot had changed for the gang from the basement. Eric and Donna went off to Madison for school before returning to Point Place, where she worked as a journalist for the paper and he taught sixth grade English. Fez started his own shampoo company called "Candy", which was a great success. Business took him into Chicago once a week, but for the most part, he resided in Point Place. Kelso married Brooke, and returned home where they live with their three children: six year old Betsy, 4 year old son Jamie, and his twin sister Julie. He had been reinstated into the police department, while she opened up a bookstore. Red opened a sporting goods store with none other than Bob Pinciotti, who had returned from Florida to marry his girlfriend, Joanne. Kitty continued working as a nurse at the hospital. Then there was the matter of Jackie Burkhart. After a very short failed relationship with Fez, she felt the need to get out of Point Place once and for all. She would not hold Hyde's title of "Sluttiest slut in Point Place". She packed her bags and moved to Chicago, where she started her own clothing company "Hart Designs", which skyrocketed in success. She had only returned to Point Place a few times since then. Since Michael had been living in Chicago until a year prior, Fez made regular trips for business, and The Forman clan: Kitty, Red, Eric, and Donna, would make frequent trips as well, she never felt the need to return, for there was only one thing missing in her life in Chicago…

To say that the basement gang had changed considerably over the half a decade would be very true, and that included Steven Hyde, though not in the same way as the rest of them. No, he was never one to follow the crowd, even when the crowd marched towards happiness, or rather, _especially_ since the crowd marched towards happiness. There would be none of that for him. He was sure of it. It was after all, his destiny, his lot in life. So to ensure this destiny was fulfilled, Hyde allowed himself to dwindle away with no thought to any trivial matters such as his health. He lived a precarious existence, consisting mainly of alcohol, drugs, banging random trashy women, and more alcohol. It was only his destiny. He was merely trying to live up to it, or _down_ to it. Things sure had changed in Point Place, but for Steven Hyde, all the hope left the town with her. All the goodness, cheer, and possibility was gone with the breeze that carried her scent from his nostrils forever.

Or perhaps forever was too long…

"Steven Jonas Hyde!" Jackie bellowed as she descended the basement steps.

Kelso, seated on the couch, grinned widely "Jonas?" He pointed and chuckled at his friend.

Hyde however, was too focused on the sight of his ex to notice his friend's jabs. The vision of her sent a jolt through his weakened body.

She marched over to his seated form and glared down at him "How could you not tell me you have Cirrhosis of the liver?!"

He was still in shock "Jackie, what are you doing here?"

"Donna called me." She answered shortly before continuing "Now why didn't you tell me?"

Hyde finally gathered his composure and slowly rose to his feet "Why do you care anyway?"

Jackie was taken aback, not only by his harsh words but his appearance as well. He was thinner, and he looked ill. More than that, he looked weak, a quality Jackie had never seen in him.

"Steven, how can you say that?" She questioned in bewilderment.

Hyde huffed "You have barely been back here in five freaking years, Jackie, and it's not as if you have called either. Even Kelso would be able to figure out that you don't give a shit. So why don't you run back to Chicago and play dress up some more, because I don't need your concern."

With that, he disappeared up the stairs. Jackie inhaled sharply before sitting in the ratty old chair she used to share with him. She folded her arms over her chest and choked back her tears. As always, Steven assumed she didn't care about him, not that she could blame him. He was right, she had avoided him, but he didn't know the truth. He didn't know about the million times she called his store only to hang up upon the sound of his voice. He didn't know about the scrapbook of clippings about Grooves she had saved. He didn't know the faded Zeppelin shirt she wore to bed nearly every night. He certainly did not know of the tears she shed for him, every single day since they parted. There were many things he did not know, so many things that were left unsaid between them. One tear dropped from her bottle green eye.

Kelso looked at his ex and smiled sadly "Hey Jackie, it's going to be alright."

She felt his hand on her knee, and heard the words of comfort he spoke, but they meant very little to her.

"I don't think they are, Michael. I messed up, and Steven is…" She stifled her desire to sob "sick."

"I know, but he's on the transplant list…none of us match." He looked to the ground and pouted.

"Not even WB or Angie?" She asked with hope.

Feathered hair shook "Nope."

She sighed before her eyes popped open widely "I haven't been tested!"

"Oh don't worry, I have some ointment that'll fix that." He replied dumbly.

Jackie grimaced "No you idiot, I haven't been tested to see if I'm a match for Steven!"

He still looked confused "Well I can give you an answer to that…no! I mean, you and Hyde together? That's a match made in hell."

She smacked him "No you moron! I meant so I could donate part of my liver!"

He giggled "Oh!"

She rolled her eyes "I'll be back."

* * *

A few hours later, Hyde, Kelso, Eric, Donna, Red, and Kitty all sat in the Forman living room watching a football game.

"I can't believe you told her. I guess I was right all along. You can't trust anyone in this world." Hyde sat with a puckered brow.

Donna rolled her eyes "Come on Hyde, cut the crap. I had to tell her."

He grumbled "Why exactly?"

She breathed out a puff of air before responding "Because you were afraid to."

A strangled noise of indignation escaped his lips "I was _afraid_ to tell her? That's not true. I just didn't want to deal with her annoying crap. I've had five perfectly pleasant years without her. Why spoil it?"

This time Donna huffed "Perfectly pleasant years? Hyde, that is such a load of bullshit, and you know it!"

"It is _not_ bullshit. It's the truth!" He insisted.

"Will you two ladies quit your little catfight? I'm trying to watch the game." Red griped as he brought a beer can to his lips.

Kitty frowned at her husband before turning to Donna and Hyde "What Red means is, you two shouldn't be fighting like this. He's worried about your health, Steven."

"I'm worried about missing a touchdown on account of your whiney asses." He grumbled.

Kitty's eyes opened wide in shock "Red Forman, how could you say something like that when one of our baby boys is sick?!"

Red sighed "Now Kitty…" He was saved by the bell.

Jackie walked in and patted Red's shoulder "In trouble, Mr. Forman?"

He smiled up at her "look Kitty, the loud one is back."

Kitty squealed in joy as she jumped to her feet to pull Jackie into a tight hug "Oh Jackie, it's so good to see you!"

She smiled "Thanks Mrs. Forman. I'm so glad to be back in this house again!"

Kitty pulled away and looked at the brunette beauty "Oh we are so glad to have you here. Especially Steven. He missed you so much."

Hyde literally bit his tongue to keep from exploding.

"He's been so sick, I think he needs you here."

That was the final straw "I don't need her!" He rose to his feet in a fit.

Jackie approached him "Steven, you need someone to donate part of their liver. I just got tested. We won't know the results until tomorrow, but…" She was cut off.

"I didn't ask you to do that, and I certainly didn't want you too. All I want from you is for you to go away." His breathing was heavy.

"How dare you treat me like that! I'm only trying to help you!" She shouted.

"Yeah well, you're wasting your time. I don't need your charity."

"Hyde man…" Eric stood and tried to calm him to no avail.

"No Forman. I want her gone." He spoke with false certainty before he collapsed to the floor.

* * *

Kitty exited Eric's old bedroom to find a frantic looking Jackie waiting.

"Is he okay?!" The younger woman asked nervously.

The maternal figure smiled sadly "He's fine. His liver disease causes a rise in blood pressure, and when he is under stress it sometimes goes to high and causes him to pass out." She sighed "Things are hard."

Jackie followed Kitty down the steps as Kitty continued "I had him move back here to monitor him. I am a nurse after all, but Red and I work during the day. I'm just afraid something bad is going to happen, and none of us will be around. I suppose I should hire a nurse."

As they reached the bottom steps, Jackie spoke up with conviction "That won't be a problem. I'll move in."

Kitty's eyes lit up "Really? Oh thank you, honey!"

The women hugged, and a certain man grimaced.

"The loud one is moving in here? I got to get me some damn earplugs."

To be continued…

* * *

**A/N: Craziness! Is Jackie a match, or will they have to find another way to get Hyde a liver? What sort of mayhem will ensue as Jackie takes on the role of Hyde's caregiver? Review!!!**


End file.
